Temperature differences between a patient's body, e.g., oral cavity, stomach cavity, etc., and the surrounding ambient environment may cause condensation to form on a window of a medical device. A medical device may be for example, a scanning device, scope, optical instrument, etc. Condensation may interfere with the optical operation of the medical device. For example, condensation may cause a change in the optical signal (by causing the light to diffract, refract, etc.) that may degrade the optical signal resulting in images with degraded image quality, such as blurry images.
Accordingly, various systems have been developed to defog windows of devices. For example, a fan or an air-pump may be used to blow air to defog the window. The air blown by the fan may or may not be heated. However, for the example where the device is a medical device, using a fan to blow air may cause discomfort due to patient sensitivity, e.g. tooth sensitivity. Further, the addition of a fan increases energy usage, occupies valuable space, and generates noise. In another example system, an opaque foil heater may be used to defog the window of the device. However, the opaque foil heater can degrade the transmission of optical signals. In another example system, the sides of the window of the device may be heated. However, heating the sides of the window may not be sufficient to defog the window as a majority of the heat may dissipate through the ambient environment before reaching the more central portions of the window.